


Yuuri!!! on Ice Magic AU~ Companionship

by GoldenUriel



Series: Yuuri!!! on Ice: Magic AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Phone Sex, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: This Valentine's Day, Sara is all alone. Georgi makes efforts to make sure he feels her presence deep inside of her.





	1. November 20, 4025 | 9:07am

Everyone was begging me to sing at the party today. I got overwhelmed with it, and just had to leave. That’s why I am in my room during a celebration.

I hadn’t sung a note since Seung-gil…since Seung-gil died. My heart just wasn’t in it. It hit me a while ago that I had started to fall in love with him, and that’s the reason why I was so broken when I found out.

He told me he loved me in his last letter. That’s why I had put off sending my reply. I wasn’t sure, or I was scared, or just stupid. Deep breath. Either way, he would never know. Either way, I can’t deny that I might be getting feelings for someone else.

There was a girl that usually did laundry. We had talked a few times, and she was super cute. The two of us could spend hours talking about anything. Things we knew. Things we didn’t.

I’d ask her to dance with me when I return to the party. Speaking of which, I should probably go back.


	2. November 21, 4025 | 10:12am

Soooooooo, um. Something, um, weird happened at the party last night.

I uh. I did go back and ask the girl to dance with me. She did. We danced. The two of us, to a slow song. Then she kept asking about my brother. I asked why, and she told me she wasn’t looking for a feminine partner and he was perfection.

All I could say was, “Oh.” and told her where my brother was. He was on duty and knew I had a little thing for her, so I was sure nothing happened. He had a preference for males, anyways.

I couldn’t be mad. I wasn’t what she wanted. So I let her go. Mila saw it, and asked if she could have the dance instead.

She confessed to me which threw me for a loop. The Princess liked me? I had to tell her that I didn’t feel the same and that I was just her Lady in Waiting.

Her reply makes me laugh. Mila told me she’d wait and kissed my cheek. Then she sped off. Two for two in the failed confession department.

So then Viktor came to comfort me. We dirty danced on each other for the next two songs knowing that we’d never be into each other.

“May I cut in?” it was Georgi.

“Yeah, go ahead. I spot a cutie headed towards the hot tubs anyways.” Viktor said. He then went off after saying something in Georgi’s ear.

The next song was techno swing, so we Swing Danced. There were classes twice a week that I had been taking. Georgi said that the practice had paid off.

We ended up walking through the Palace afterwards. Last time there was a Lila party, we ended up together too. He had knocked on my window so that we could slow dance in the garden.

We were giddy. It was great. After that I remember a loud noise, and me in his room. Then us in his bed. Then our lips on each other’s.

Then morning. Then panic and running to my room. Then now.

I was clothed. He was clothed. My guess is that we just made out. My heart is racing just from remembering.

He is…very muscular, but not bara muscular. His lips were not too soft and not too hard. Georgi was a great kisser! I just…my heart just…I don’t know. I felt happy for the first time in a long time.

The two of us would have to talk about this later. Right now, I needed to calm down. Assistants like me got the day off. Others had clean up duty. If there is work to do after I wake up, then I will help.


	3. December 12, 4045 | 7:02pm

I am surprised that I haven’t gotten the chance to speak to Georgi lately. Mila and I have been busy shopping for gifts for everyone. Some online shopping and some physical shopping.

Today was clothes shopping. The tailors allowed us to use their holographic clothing machine to test items we were interested in.

One person went through outfits while the other stood on a podium thing. Mila wanted to get some new clothes for me, so I was on the podium.

It was so embarrassing! Mila was teasing me by having me in different lingerie when Georgi, Viktor, and my brother walked in!

Michele screamed, I screamed, and Georgi nearly fainted. Viktor and Mila were the only calm ones. He suggested I would look better in a velvety red color or a pastel purple and had me try them on.

That’s when Georgi just had to leave.

Michele yelled that Georgi better not get a boner over his sister. My face got warm, but then I remembered. The first time I heard that word…the first time I felt it was…JJ.

Michele shook me out of my trance and told me that he needed the machine for the Princes.

I nodded and got down. Is it better that the machine only made me look half naked? I mean…it is a good thing I wasn’t actually half naked.

Mila was only 14! I was 18! Maybe I should have put my foot down more when she suggested that. I’ll try being more forceful with the Princess.

Dinner conversation that night consisted of vague references and passive aggressive threats since no one wanted Lila, Yakov, or Yuri to actually know what we were talking about. Lila was staying until a week after the New Year.

Neither her nor King Yakov had remarried. I wonder if King Christophe had married yet. Surely it would’ve made international news. There had been news of a brown-haired mystery man, but no one was sure of their relationship.

I honestly hope he finds someone to help produce an heir soon. If he got a husband, I wondered who would carry the baby. Science had come a long way. The Uteran Procedure was nearly painless nowadays.

I would not wanna be there for Chris’s mood swings, though. I missed that Pretty Prince.


	4. December 25, 4025 | 1:58am

Georgi and I finally talked about that night and…we decided to try it. Dating. The age gap wasn’t that big, and it’s more about personality too. Michele tried in vain to stop us, and he almost had an aneurysm when he found out about what we did after the last party.

Today was a busy day. The Christmas party started at 5pm. At 3pm, everyone was in place. I dressed up in my Mrs. Claus outfit to hand out cookies to all the on-duty knights. There were special batches made for those with certain intolerances and allergies.

It was only my second year here, but it was my second year doing it. I also handed out candy and cards on Valentine’s Day. Moral boosting was a good thing for a kingdom to do, so I always said it was courtesy of Princess Milla.

Then it was time to get ready for the party. Yuri had finally gotten his own assistant, a cat girl named Emma. She came all the way from America to serve him. That meant I only had Milla to take help dress.

The Christmas parties here were always formal. Again, Michele and I wore red. His tie was the only red thing this time. Georgi also wore red. His lipstick. As for eye shadow, they were designed to look like holly. His suit was dark green.

I kissed his cheek and told him that I loved having a super creative boyfriend when he came to get me.

I sang again, too!!! On stage, in front of everyone! All I needed was someone to sing for. I even got the audience to pressure Georgi to sing “Baby, it’s Cold Outside” with me. He’s no Michele Bublè, but he wasn’t bad either.

Oh yeah, I never told you how I got Michele off my back. I introduced him to one of Georgi’s friends from Wolf country aka the Czech Republic named Emil and left.

It was cute to see Georgi all huffy and jealous when Emma started to flirt with me. He said nothing. When I asked him why, he said it was because he trusted me.

“If you really love me, then I can trust you not to hook up with more attractive people.”

“I do. That’s why I didn’t. You’re one of the most attractive people I know.”

He kissed me knowing I was just being honest, “I know.” Kiss. “I love you too.”

During the two hour long present opening ceremony, the royal family got to show off the gifts they got from the king, Queen Lila, their siblings, and assistants.

I was in charge of handing Milla her gifts and making a list of what gifts she got from whom. I am recalling this list from memory. Hopefully this isn’t illegal.

> 1\. King Yakov: A pair of (really expensive) magenta gloves.
> 
> 2\. Queen Lila: A book of hobbies to try (since Milla did things fast, she got bored easily)
> 
> 3\. Prince Georgi: That pair of shoes she had been staring at for months but her father wouldn’t let her get because “she doesn’t need any more shoes”
> 
> 4\. Prince Viktor: A magic compact mirror in magenta. (He got magic mirrors for everyone but in different colors)  
>  Let me explain a bit about the magic mirrors. They are nothing like the ones from fairy tales. They basically scanned you and told you which makeup was good for the weather, outfit, and occasion. They also specifically told you which areas of makeup needed to be fixed/touched up.
> 
> 5\. Prince Yuri: A vacation castle. Yes, a castle made for taking vacations. In Japan. I would have to talk to him about how. It was for the whole family.
> 
> 6 - 20. Assistants: giving typical gifts, dresses and pets and sweets.
> 
> 21\. Sara Crispino: A jewelry box from Canada. (She had a weird obsession with the country)
> 
> 22\. Michele Crispino: A suit. Guess which color? Magenta. He got stares, but she said it was her favorite gift so far.

There were a total of 50. That’s not including what the civilians gave her. They all have to be documented by New Year’s Eve, but Milla gave me the night off.

“Congrats on getting her, bro.” She told Georgi. “You couldn’t have saved a better maiden.”

It was our running joke that even being the two highest ranked females in the castle–not only in hierarchy, but in magic power–still, guys felt the need to ask us if we needed help with the simplest tasks.

He hugged her and thanked her for being ok with it. I did the same.

We parted ways. I am currently sitting in Georgi’s bed in Viktor’s Christmas gift to me…pastel purple lingerie.

I called him and asked him if he thought it was socially appropriate to buy a minor lingerie. He retorted by asking if I thought it was socially appropriate to date someone 6 years my senior.

“Touché” I said.

“Now if you don’t mind. I’m wearing a matching set that will hopefully be on the floor in a minute. Toodles.”

That was 5 minutes ago. I am now in the “outfit” collecting myself to show Georgi how–


	5. December 27, 4025 | 6:32am

I woke up deciding to write. That Christmas night, I panicked about penetration, so we kept it all outside. He didn’t want me taking the lingerie off because he liked the way it felt. It also felt good on my skin.

This whole situation didn’t feel real. I just wanted to spend the rest of my life in this moment, Georgi sleeping soundly beside me, happy, in love and being loved back.

Both our bodies had been covered head to toe in red kiss marks before we took turns taking showers. Then I put on a Morning robe and exited the room.

I got to see His Majesty Christophe again……coming out of Viktor’s room in the same situation as me. Michele was coming out of Emil’s bedroom as well. The three of us just nervously laughed and hugged.

On after party days, meals were set up differently. The King didn’t want to know which of his children hooked up with who and the feeling was mutual. Yuri and Milla would eat with the King and Queen and others of those ages. Then there was us.

However, King Christophe suggested for us eat in the Eternal Garden. It was where it was always spring weather no matter how hot or cold it got in the real world.

We talked about our lives, how we had been since we last saw each other. I tried with all my might not to bring up the subject, and being with this group made it easy.

I asked how Christophe and Viktor knew each other.

“Well, royalty gets around.” Christophe said. “We first met a month before you left us. That year’s Christmas party.”

“We had a shared power, so it was easy to break the ice.” Viktor added. “Oh, sorry, Sara.”

“Haha.” I said sarcastically.

“We tried to be lovers, and we’ve tried actually dating.”

“Both failed miserably, so we are now just friends…with benefits.”

I laughed, “If you weren’t gonna add that last part, I was.”

The others laughed. Viktor then asked why Michele and I act so familiar with royalty. For me, it was just how I was. If they didn’t like it, they have ways of making me stop. Like simply asking.

Michele’s answer was different. He said it was because they treated us like family more than servants. He felt like a brother to Viktor and Georgi. I agreed that I felt like Milla’s and Yuri’s big sister at times.

The mystery man spoke, “So does that mean Georgi is committing incest?”

“Well,” He answered. “She never said that she felt like my sister. We were more friends.”

“Yea,I for one respected him differently than I do Viktor or my actual brother.”

Michele said, “I still don’t like you two being a thing.”

“How did you and Emil spend your night?” King Christophe asked. He winked at me. On my side as usual.

Michele instantly shut up, and his face went red. Emil said he would spare me the details as his sister but my brother wasn’t a virgin of any sort after last night.

I make fake barfing sounds. Then Viktor asked about me and Georgi.

“Did my gift work? Did you lose your Maiden’s flower?”

“I lost it months before I even knew you existed.” I said, trying not to gain any pity.

Still, Georgi squeezed my hand. Viktor and Christophe apologized.

“Then did he reclaim or rewrite your virginity?”

I sighed, “Not that it’s a big deal either way, but no is the short answer.”

We were all silent for a moment. This wasn’t time for such topics to become serious anyways. This was an elongated celebration.

“Sara,” Masumi spoke again. “Will you sing for us? A happy song, please?”

With all that I was feeling, I decided on “Bubbly” by Colbie Caillat. It was the perfect song for a happy and bright morning like that. Now it’s today.

We should go get breakfast soon and

Oh breakfast sounds good. We got time and all.

Good morning, sweetheart.

Don’t let morning be here yet. Come back to bed.

Georgi, shush, I’m using speech-to-text for my diary entry.

Come back, please?

One sec.

Viktor and Christophe soon whispered about something and left. Anyways, I think things are gonna be better in my life. I think my life is finally gonna be mine.


	6. January 15, 4026 | 12:28am

Not much has happened other than my brother might actually be dating Emil. Even so, he’s still on my back about “dating an older man” and “being too young to know what love is” and blah blah blah blah blah.

We won’t be headed to the vacation castle any time soon. According to Yuri, it is already fully staffed by a singular race of Sea-dwellers. They were friends of Minami. I’ve never really talked about him, so I guess I should.

Minami was the royal Jester which in modern days was like a finder. His job was to find anything and everything to keep the royals entertained. Contrary to the traditional Jester, he didn’t tell jokes. He bought games and found creative programs. It was a Jester’s job to decide which TV shows and movies the royals would like the most.

He was a young boy. I forget his age. He had hair long enough to pull into a ponytail. He could play the lute very well. My nickname for him was Chicken Nugget because his hair looked like it was covered in ketchup, and he was just so cute. Always excited and full of energy.

We should be leaving a bit after Valentine’s Day. My first Valentine’s Day with someone I love! I was excited. Better get some rest before my date with Georgi tomorrow. Well, actually later today. Either way. I should get a rest. Some rest!

I’m going to bed.


	7. February 14, 4026 | 6:00pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Valentine's Day, Sara is all alone. Georgi makes efforts to make sure he feels her presence deep inside of her.

The oldest princes and the King are gone on a trip to True Rome. Michele and I were left here taking care of royalty.

This was the first time in a long time I wouldn’t be sleeping next to him. Milla offered to take his place, but I turned her down.

Even with the oldest gone, it hasn’t been quiet. Milla is trying to become faster and more stealthy with her speed. That being said, we’ve taken to outside training so that she doesn’t run into literal walls.

Yuri is also becoming quite the grumpy edgelord. His cats have been nicer than he has. He hates that some of them have started being nice to me. Then again, Emma is treated more like a pet than an assistant. She likes me a lot and rubs against me before catching herself.

I asked Minami if he could find me some unique quizzes to take, and there was one that was about accents. I thought mine would be Roman, or as some of the ancients called it, Italian. However, with all of the travelling I did with Prince Jean-Jacques, the amalgamation of my voice has become identified as American.

It’s sad that I’ve lost my accent, but I am glad that I have experience. I’ve got a call.

#### 10:46pm

Georgi called me. We uh. He called to make up for not being there today. Asked if his roses and chocolate had been received. They had.

Then he uh, got this deep voice and asked, “Did you want your third present?”

I said I did. He told me to look under the bed. A pink box was there. I opened it, and it was…a dildo in the shape of a penis…his penis. Thus began the phone sex.

Georgi took charge and told me what to do. He had me start by playing with my very sensitive nipples and slowly rubbing my stomach. All the way down to my then dripping pussy. “Imagine it’s me getting you prepared.”

“Ok.” I replied. “Take your time. Don’t rush, baby.” “Ok.”

He guided me in how to move. I had never really even masturbated before, so everything about this was making me excited. At some point, I was moaning so loudly that I had to cover my mouth.

“You wouldn’t want Milla or Yuri hearing you, now would you?”

“N-no.”

“Right. Now, lube me up.” He said in reference to his silicone replacement.

I did and he told me to tease it inside and out of me. It wasn’t long before I was begging Georgi to let me put it in all the way. He did, and I just went wild. I asked if he was touching himself too, and he just chuckled. “Slow down. Don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

For a long time it was just me holding back my moans and Georgi doing the same from where he was. He cooed to me and gave me dirty talk until we were both on the edge.

“Geo-Georgi, I. I’m about to.”

“Good.” He panted out. “Let’s do it together, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

And we did. We were laughing as we calmed down. Then he had to go get cleaned up for a secondary meeting.

“I love you. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He said.

“I love you too.” I said, and we hung up.

Very happy Valentine’s Day indeed.


	8. February 26, 4026 | 3:21pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANYAAAAA

Today Georgi and I were on a double date with my brother and Emil who visited more and more. Emil was a total geek and a duke. We were both hit the jackpot. We decided to go say hi to Minako in the village. The bar had been handed off to Minami, and we just now found out.

“I’m just temporary, your highnesses. I’ll be working at your new castle as soon as I find someone to take my place. Hopefully someone stuck here.”

Emil spoke, “I was talking to Yuri’s kitty girl and she said more of her kind were coming over here to find jobs. Her girlfriend, her girlfriend’s sister, and her best friend. They are hard workers.”

“I’ll have to take you and her up on that offer. Also, cat girls would totally bring this business a decent flow.”

This was a dream! There was no way I could be sitting with my boyfriend who was a legit PRINCE with my brother who was dating a duke. I swear to whatever god is out there that if someone had told me that I’d be in this situation, I would’ve given them hypothermia out of rage.

Now I was in a blissful wonderland. Michele and I literally fist-bumped underneath the table as we cuddled our boos. It was cute seeing him get all flustered and blushy when Emil nibbled his ear.

I then looked up at Georgi, and he wasn’t looking at me. When I followed his line of sight, I saw a fairy. Pink skin, pointy ears, wings like glittering silk. Magic manifested in people in different ways. At some point, it was hereditary.

“Georgi, what are you looking at?”

“Prince Georgi, what are you doing here?”

“Princess Anya, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Of course, a princess.

She didn’t smile, “Just grabbing a meal on the way to do some business with your father and the heir.”

I broke the thick atmosphere, “G-Georgi?”

“Right. Sara, this is Anya. She’s my ex girlfriend, and princess of the Brier Rose Kingdom.”

“Soon to be Queen. Anyways, bye.”

Something churned inside of me. It was disgusting. A vein of ice creeped towards the pink princess. Michele called me out when he noticed, “Sara. Calm down.”

I nodded, and the ice retracted. I talked to Georgi later. He said that he still loved her. I said I hated him. That I couldn’t trust him. Things I didn’t mean.

Our first fight. We were gonna get through this somehow. We’d calm down. Right?

It’s just that I want him to love only me. I don’t want his heart to be divided between two people. I want it to belong to me. I’ve “been” with someone who only loves their self and others who were “worthy”. Prince JJ loved Isabella, and I never understood. He could only love us with what he had left. I want Georgi to be different. I know they are, but here we were.

At least I was allowed to feel this way, unloved. Angry. Last time I just had to deal with it. Someone’s knocking.

Who is it?

No, go away! I don’t want to see you!

I can’t blame you for loving someone other than me. I know I’m not good enough for you to be only mine.

Just go away!

If you loved me, you wouldn’t love her! Just go away! Please? My heart can’t take it if you keep apologizing.


	9. April 16, 4026 | 5:30pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara recalls her days back in the castle and an event she had with Princess Isabella.

I got in a bad mood today. Just really sick of existing, and all I wanna do is cry. Memories seem to just pop up. Not good ones either.

Usually they’re nightmares or recalls of nearly getting raped or actually getting raped. Today, it was about Snake Princess Isabella. She was the only person JJ seemed to love purely. The look in his eyes when they were together reminded me of Kyo. That’s how I knew it was real. They had a sort of “Me against the world” relationship.

Whenever the Styles messed up, punishment was doled out by either of them. Even if it was excess because of some secret hatred of other people pleasing their significant other, everything was fine. They trusted each other’s judgement.

Things were fine for a short time after the two got married. We newly formed Styles had simple tasks. My role didn’t change other than learning songs for Princess Isabella.

I am pretty sure that she was hoping for a more motherly role towards all of us, but we were all very rough. We were quite independent and learned how not to rely on anyone. That ticked her off.

I can’t say that I made it any better by very openly rejecting every maternal action she made. One day before that fateful night, she got snakes to corner me. Princess Isabella told me how much she hated that I was close with her husband.

“He’s always fawning over you and wanting to spoil you. Yet you can’t give me 15 minutes to do your hair.”

“You need to stop. Stop pretending to be motherly towards us. We were all taken from our families. At this point, none of us need a mother! None of us really need you!”

I was quickly wrapped up by a long snake. She said that I didn’t need her, then JJ didn’t need me.

Back then, I wouldn’t have dared use magic against a royal. Now, I would freeze Mila without a moment of hesitation if her running hit out of hand.

Luckily, all she wanted was to braid my hair. Seung-gil was showing her how, so I felt safer when I woke up from my snake-induced coma.

Prince Jean-Jacques Leroy and Princess Isabella Yang deserved each other. Both wanted things they couldn’t have and would take abusive means to get them. Usually what they wanted were people.

But that was all over now. No more brainwashed snakes. I was where I belonged. I was loved with consent in all ways.

Writing usually helps me feel better about things since it allows me to get my feelings out. But right now, I still feel in a slump. It’s not as deep as before, so I guess that’s good.

I’ll watch a sad movie and eat some ice cream. Maybe I’ll feel better after that.


	10. April 20, 4026 | 2:25am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara compares her lives in the castles she's lived in.

As you may have figured out, Georgi and I made up. We talked, and he didn’t seem to mind–no he understood how I felt. 

I like living in this country. It’s so beautiful, and I don’t feel like a prostitute. Still, it seemed like there was some tension. Some people said that True Rome was going down hill.

Now, even though MY life there was a train wreck here and there, it wasn’t a bad country. It was probably due to the Queen getting sick and the King worrying about her. His mind wasn’t clear enough to take care of his people, so my guess was that Christophe was taking over and transition was rough.

Maybe soon, he’d become the King! He would totally make everything better! He was a kind and fair person, outgoing and would stand up for the weak. I say this especially because he exiled his own servants when they attacked me.

It seems like years ago. Other times it seems like it was just yesterday. There were some moments that I forgot it even happened at all.It just surprises me how things can go from hell to a slice of heaven in just a few years.

Using technology is still sort of strange for me. We used ancient but good things in the village. Then simple hovering things and holograms in True Rome, but in the Snow Kingdom it’s everywhere.

Robotic pets, local drones, pens, computer cuffs, phones! It was almost overwhelming when I first got here. There are still days that I forget that I don’t have to touch the toilet to flush it.

I’ve stored away my old written journal and use a digital diary that looks kind of like a computer cuff except it’s larger. There’s a meeting that I have to get to, so I should go.


	11. May 24, 4026 | 6:45pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a political meeting, Sara finds out just how other royals view Georgi.

People can be such jerks. Earlier today, I was with the royal family in a meeting with all of the Dukes and Duchesses. A political meeting.

They were talking about succession. Since both Viktor and Georgi were the same age, one of them would have to take over. Surprise, surprise, Viktor didn’t want to do it.

“I am not good in areas of authority. The only reason people listen to me is because I am a prince. If I were not so, I’d never have any leadership.”

Then he started talking about Georgi who became a teacher for healing in the castle because he had the skills and the knowledge. Georgi couldn’t disagree with those points and neither could the other officials. There was just one problem.

“But is he really a Cнежинка?” Duke Hikaru Fujiwara asked. “I mean, I know that you claim him to be your son, and yet he doesn’t bear the family marking.”

King Yakov spoke, “We all know why. The overwriting ritual went wrong somehow. Even before that, I called him one of my own. The papers say he is my son. His coloring shows true through the shape may be different.”

When I looked at Georgi, I saw his cool and collected face. He hated this conversation. Georgi was a Cнежинка all the way. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but that was not my current place. Instead I cleared my throat to get his attention. Once it was got, I crossed my fingers and put them to my lips.

He smiled and then his attention was brought back to the table. I sort of tuned out what they were talking about other than it was about trading or something. It got fixed quickly.

There was no final word on who would be the official heir of the throne, but it was clear where everyone stood. I must finish getting Milla ready for dinner.


	12. June 1, 4026 | 10:27pm

There was a new child in the Royal family, a genderfluid child named Roz. He was around 6 years old and had decided for himself. She was a brown-haired cutie.

To celebrate the adoption we’re going to have a beach day. We’ll be going by plane because the teleports can’t handle so much people and luggage. I found out that I didn’t have a bathing suit. Emma didn’t either. Milla and Yuri had grown out of theirs. Viktor would never miss a shopping trip.

Needless to say, we all went on a shopping trip to buy bathing suits. It was interesting. Even though Emma is part cat, she loves the water. Viktor, being the prince of social media as well, took photos of us in different outfits.

For some reason, he was stuck on buying a speedo.

“I swear, Viktor, if you put on another speedo, Imma kill ya.”

“When you get serious with your bathing suits, so will I. How is someone like you not going to wear a bikini?”

I wasn’t ashamed of my body. It was in good shape, and it was nice. Only…I had scratches and burns on my body. Plays with JJ that went wrong, different escapes that worked, but not without injury.

Other people shouldn’t see my pain. I decided that at a young age. I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for Roz being super adorable and saying she’d like to see my stomach while I swim. I couldn’t say no to him. Everyone shoved bikini after bikini into my dressing room.

Finally, I picked out a purple two-piece that had polka dots. It was Milla who picked it out. Her set also had polka dots on it.

****************************

When we got to the beach, Emil was waiting for us there. It was his. He had a private beach that we would be spending the week on. Michele blushed so much when he kissed him.

I was stripping down to my bathing suit when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Long silver hair sparkled in the sunlight.

“Hey, Viktor.” I greeted him. “Those trunks really fit you.” I had to beg him not to get a speedo.

“All thanks to you. Hey, Georgi, how do you think Sara looks in her two-piece?”

Right, this was Georgi’s first time seeing me in it. I blushed slightly, and he smiled. “She looks like a goddess.” He kissed my cheek.

It was so much fun to get into the water and swim. Sometimes we melted my ice into a huge hole to make a swimming pool back in the village, so I knew how to.

Underwater pictures were taken, and there was an ice cream vendor that came around. Everything was free for us. I got vanilla. It was then that Viktor decided to take a picture of us girls and Roz.

We hadn’t used our magic all day, so our tattoos didn’t show up. Also, Emma didn’t have a tattoo and Roz didn’t have magic yet. It was a great first day. I can’t wait until tomorrow!


	13. July 24, 4026 | 1:00am

Another nostalgic(?) day. Not as bad as before. I was talking with King Christophe about how things were before he left. Specifically with his youngest brother, Prince Guang Hong.

He told me that his health was getting better, but his spirit was still weak. There was no way Jean saw him as a threat.

The Styles I left behind were just malicious. They were pure servants body and soul. He wouldn’t have another me running around. The slightest divergence was squashed.

The youngest prince was pure. I remembered one of my castle secrets. There was one night that I was completely rejected by JJ. He didn’t want me around…probably because I wouldn’t sleep with him.

Christophe was busy with things concerning the heir, and I had been less friendly with him just in case. So I had gone to Guang Hong’s room. I knocked and was all proper.

He said he was busy with hair more out of place than usual. His face was really red. Very disheveled.

I entered as the somewhat bratty child I was and asked if I could sing to him or just keep him company because no one else had time for me. Then I saw a familiar servant with small horns in his bed sheets.

“Mister Leo, um, hello.”

“Hello, Sara.”

“I think I should leave. I’m sorry. I should’ve been more curious. Sorry.”

Guang-Hong stopped me at the door. “Sara. You aren’t going to tell my brothers about this, are you?”

“About what, your majesty?” I said while staying composed. “Although, I would like an explanation on why I need to keep this secret.”

Leo spoke, “I work for the middle prince. I don’t need to have my loyalties questioned.”

That’s when I nodded. Instead of leaving, however, Guang Hong said he wanted me to stay. He had me sit on his bed in Mister Leo’s lap. They enjoyed me too much to just throw me out. I practically became their doll then.

They did my hair and makeup. When my Master came looking for me, they presented me to him. I recall that being 48 hours before he made me his. I don’t blame them. They probably weren’t thinking of it as a way to hurt me.

The youngest prince was too nice for that, and I knew their secret. I’ve kept it in my mind for this long. I was the one who begged for attention in the first place, and I didn’t mind them making me pretty.

It was not their fault, I wanna say, but part of me thinks it is. If they hadn’t made me so attractive, would Prince JJ have been able to hold on to not having had marked me for longer? Who knows?

Writing actually helped this time. I’m glad.


	14. October 31, 4026 | 6:29pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's right before the annual Halloween party and Sara reflects on her choice of outfit.

I feel weird in this costume. It’s the flashiest one I’ve worn since coming to the castle. It’s for the Halloween party we’re having. It’s not for Lilia, but for the holiday itself. Georgi convinced me to wear a Minnie Mouse costume while he is Mickey. It’s cute, but I had to go a bit overboard.

I got the skirt make shorter so that it was above my knees. It’s much shorter than I’d thought it’d be, it’s weird. I hope it’s still a cute as it was supposed to be and not too seductive.

I put the bow with ears and gloves. Now I am just waiting for Georgi. It’s around 6, so he should be here soon. He’s the one that came up with the idea, and I didn’t have any better ones. Well, mine were just too extra.

Studies have been going well. I have learned how to make those ice slides to travel on like in the movies. It’s not as easy as it looks.

I have also been assisting Georgi with healing. For now, all I can do is memorize recipes and create balms and medicine. My goal is to be hands on in the future, but ice can only slow heartbeats. It can’t quicken ones which have lost the beat.

Roz has become closest to Yuri, surprisingly. She has also made friends with Emma’s friends and family. So much so that when he gets older, Roz will be served by Veronica Dean aka Emma’s girlfriend’s friend.

Veronica has long red hair and is tan. She has really high cheeks and a great smile. Many of the Naisrepians like Yuri’s assistant had been moving to the Snow Kingdom. None of them would say anything if the subject was brought up.

It’s Georgi. Party time.


	15. November 21, 4026 | 2:33pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest disease is sweeping the kingdom, caused by an unlikely source.

Holidays are headed here soon. Queen Lilia is here, but there’s been a sickness running through the kingdom. This meant there was no party celebrating her arrival.

My poor Georgi’s been running here and there trying to find a cure for whatever it is. Neither me nor Michele have been sick with it. People have started to call it the Silver Death.

It was like TB, only people spit up silver instead of blood. Only 3 people had died, but that was 3 too many. Food supply was checked and so were all other imports.

None of it was seen as the source. Nothing new has come into the country other

I was right! It was Roz! He had no idea what his power was yet. No one knew how it affected people, but now we know she has the power to turn objects into silver just by thinking. Lately, the child’s studies have consisted on a simple understanding of the human body.

“Only the second natural Father has adopted.” Yuri said.

She wouldn’t be punished for the deaths, but her path of learning changed quickly. He was now being taught Magical Redirection and Control. That way, if something was gonna be turned to silver, it would be on purpose.


	16. Time Passes~~

#### January 7, 4027 | 5:55pm

I didn’t get a lot of time to write during the festivities, and I didn’t feel the need to. There’s still some difficulty when it comes to singing in public since every time I do, I think about Seung-gil. I still sung at the Christmas party this year, probably will every year.

It’s been two years now since he’s been gone. I found the armlet he got me in my things the other day. I forgot it had survived. It hasn’t left my skin since.

#### January 29, 4027 | 9:26pm

This week at swing dance practice, Georgi showed up. Everyone was in awe and bowing to him. Some whispered about him being a fake, but he didn’t notice. All he was looking for was me…who was helping out with the beginners. He joined the group saying that “Even a prince needs practice.”

It was just a refresher course for him, but I’m glad he came. During the free time when the class was over, the two of us danced together. We tried not to show off, but when you got it you got it. It wasn’t until the song was over that we realized that all eyes were on us. We left after that.

#### February 15, 4027 | 6:30am

I am running late for my classes today. It won’t take much to catch up, but I hate running behind. It was just that Georgi and I spent all of yesterday together hanging out. It was a date. We did a lot of things, and I forgot to set my alarm.

#### April 20, 4027 | 3:00pm

Sometimes I forget that I am 19 years old. This morning I was asked my age, and I said 15. I’m not 15. I haven’t been for four whole years. It’s just something that made me laugh today.

#### May 9, 4027 | 2:42pm

It’s Victory Day today. Emma’s friend has been helping Mila with her outfit while I am doing last minute preparations for the performance this night after the parade. I wore a red carnation in my hair and a black and yellow dress like all the other performers. The ones who didn’t wear dresses still wore yellow and black suits.

We’ll be singing some Russian songs that date all the way back to World War II since that’s what this is for. We’re doing one more practice run before the curtains open.


	17. May 13, 4027 | 3:11am

Michele just told me, well, I just found out that. He wasn’t having fun at the castle either. I had always thought he wanted to leave for my sake. But no.

He had his friends, but they weren’t his real friends. The older more professional knights would pick on him. There were cuts that I didn’t know he had, and that he lied about how he got them.

We were at a fair, having a brother/sister day without our boyfriends. There was the Anti-psychic. They had the eyes and marks of a Seer, so I trusted them. The Anti part came from the fact that they could only see into the past, well in their words, “I reveal everything that should be revealed from what used to be and still haunts today.”

I said I wanted to see how Michele lived in the castle. His reaction was strange because I thought it had been amazing since he had friends that would actually talk to him.

He looked at his feet, “Ok, but only if I can see what your was like.”

There was nothing I didn’t tell him…when I could see him, so it was fine with me. We sat in two recliners and held hands. The Seer then wrapped a chain around me, a chain around Michele, and one around our hands. All of them connected.

Then they blew some sparkling green dust into our faces. Darkness. My arms were weighed down by chains. Did they suddenly get heavier? Water was thrown on my face.

“Hey, butterfly boy, did I say that you could rest? Keep pulling!”

“Yes, sir!” I said. No, Michele said. I was him reliving his memories.

Next thing I know, I’m being led by an attractive guy with magenta eyes that glow like fire. I–Michele likes them. They’re talking about good things, happy things. Then whispers. “I wanna show you something that you should do good at.”

Colosseum. Raging testosterone man-beast on the other side. I love him. Why did he put me here? Fight for him. Get answers. I win my first few rounds. I’m bleeding. Almost lost my arm this time. New scars.

Sara.

I can’t tell her the truth. I have to protect Sara. Can’t let my light get snuffed out. Can’t let my gem get cracked. Protect.

All this time, he didn’t tell me because he wanted to protect me? Why?

We’ll be meeting tonight. He was sweet, fire-eyes. He treated my wounds afterwards. No, different face, same eyes. His cousin. Darren counted money while Johnathan cleaned me up.

Time for the first party.

It had only been a month? All of this pain happened within a month. His muscles had literally been ripped. To fix it? Fight through the pain. Michele was told to fight through the pain. HE WAS ALWAYS FIGHTING! DID HE HAVE TO KEEP DOING SO?

Sara.

She’s singing. My Sara was singing as she always had in the village, but something was different. It wasn’t for me or for family anymore. It was for Prince Jean-Jacques Leroy. The eyes of admiration made that clear.

I guess whatever happened that first day was a fluke.

More training. More Colosseum. More scars. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe! What was that sound? It sounded like bones breaking, but closer. So much pain! PAIN! It was me. My ribs were broken.

Going to the Healer was part of my training now. Three days of rest and magic, and then back to fighting monsters that were outside of me. Except Darren. My heart still wanted him. Why? He didn’t feel the same. He pretended so clearly. It’s painful. My heart betrays me every time I see him.

Journal is burned, but it wasn’t the real one. That one is stuffed where no one can find it. Someday, someone will find this one and these knights, these soldiers will be punished.

My friends say they love me, but they cannot protect me from the older ones or else their lives would be in danger. Chained to a wall. I have to escape before I die. Not fighting a human this time. Saber-tooth lions. They’ve been starved. You and me both.

I didn’t make it this time. I gave up at some point. No one loved me. I was alone. So alone. Parents were dead. Even Sara had a life here. It had gotten better since she got Seung-gil as a friend and the First Prince as a confidant.

I acted strong. I had to for her, but me…my life.

Mom, I saw her. She kept me from being attacked until I got free. She and Dad gave me the strength to keep going. Dad told me that my sister needed her brother. Sara needed me. Everyone knew she got bullied easily, and had no will to fight back.

> Che bella cosa e’ na giornata ‘e sole  
> n'aria serena dopo na tempesta!  
> Pe’ ll'aria fresca pare già na festa  
> Che bella cosa e’ na giornata ‘e sole. 

Fine. For Sara. I can’t do anything for myself, or I’d die. I would give Sara my everything so that she would survive. And they thought magical metal could stop me. I wasn’t a hulking beast of pure muscle, but it was technique and a muscular but slim build that helped me get free.

Those saber-tooth lions have no idea what hit them.

In the stockade because Sara was in chains. We made the choice to survive, so that she would be free. Not this. Not. This. I had to attack Prince JJ. I had no other option.

The council didn’t seem to understand, but I was a good tool. Only a week in the stockades without food.

A week? I only remember three days. Where did the others go? I don’t know. I just don’t. Make note to ask.

We had to go. We had to leave. Our lives were, her life, Sara was worth more than just being a sex toy for a man who could have anyone he wanted. Future King Christophe gave us several keys to get out through the secret tunnels to an exit. There, we met some of his friends. Johnathan was one of them.

We hid there. The Underground Railroad was still alive and well until we got onto a boat. Then we were on our own. I had stolen money from Darren because they were from my victories. Never again would I allow myself to love since no one would feel the same.

Snow Kingdom. Light. Finally my life was light. Someone did love me back. They loved me first. Me. Emil. A Duke. My sister was in love and loved back. We had a new family even if we did work as servants. It was just a job. They still saw us as humans with hearts and skin.

And then we woke up. Down our faces cascaded tears. The Seer seemed to be emotional too. They gave us tissues, time to fix our makeup, and special charms for free. Oddly shaped crystals–probably glass–that were supposed to fit together.

We couldn’t figure it out. A Seer that worked at fairs, for money, was not one to be trusted anyways. To the fun booths we went holding each other’s hands tightly and with me holding on to his arm.

I haven’t been able to sleep thinking about it though. Michele’s life in the castle…just. How did I not know? Why did he think keeping it to himself would protect me?

Right now, the pain is so fresh, so it might be a while before I can talk to him about it.


	18. June 5, 4027 | 6:04pm

Dinner is in about an hour, but I had to document this. Georgi and I were doing some belated Spring cleaning, and he came across my old written journal. It’s not like it had SARA CRISPINO’S PRIVATE DIARY on it. The only thing that kept it closed was a faded floral ribbon.

He opened it as I came back with a trash key code. It would open up a hole in the wall that lead to the garbage dump. Luckily, he hadn’t really read anything before I dove for it and closed it.

“What are you doing?”

“I know that sign from something, so I decided to see if something inside would jog my memory.”

“Well, it’s not. This is my diary. One of the few material things I care about.”

He had no idea, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

I sighed, “It’s fine. And it’s just some old symbol having to do with my village history and whatnot. Nothing important.”

Georgi hummed and let it go. It really was nothing important. Was it? No, I don’t think so.

After cleaning, we treated ourselves to some healing training. He really bumped up the challenges. There was a patient with so many bee stings. If Georgi had used his magic, things would’ve gone wrong. I had to stop the pain and the swelling before the kid went into shock since he was allergic.

I had to focus on the entrances and basically froze them shut. Then I put a thin layer of frost over the child. Swelling stopped and pain redirected.

“Is this good?”

He nodded. “Perfect. Now take out the poison from his bloodstream.”

The kid had stopped crying, but, “How am I supposed to do that?”

Georgi put his hand on my shoulder and stood, “You’ll figure it out, just feel it. I’ll go help his father.”

He left me alone to deal with the child.

“Is my Papa gonna be ok?”

“Yeah, he will be. You’ll be ok, too.”

I held his hand and felt his pulse. There were some spots where it just didn’t feel right, so I numbed an area and sliced it open. Something inside me told me to pull all the bee venom out, and I just knew how.

Discolored blood came out of his arm. It was thick and dark. It all came out onto a towel. Then I bandaged him up.

“How’d I do that?” I whispered to myself.

Within a couple of hours, both the boy and his dad were just fine. Georgi said he wouldn’t explain how he knew I could do it, he just said he knew. It was a medical feat, what I did! Well, I guess I’m a better healer than I thought.


	19. June 13, 4027 | 5:11pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara talks about Princess Milla's maturity and growth as a person. Milla has become more interested in growing her skills and talks about the Crispino twins' influence on her.

Milla has gotten interested in archery as of late. It seems to have finally slowed her down. This wasn’t something one could master quickly. I was only good at it because learning how to make weapons was the first thing the bartender taught me.

Bow and arrow were the most difficult to make until I learned how to make snow. It was sturdier than slush and more malleable than ice. So once I took lessons with Princess Milla, it only took adjusting of weight and feel to get the hang of it.

The princess begged me to give her lessons when her actual teacher wasn’t around, but I refused stating that I had taught myself in a way she never could. That’s true, is it not?

I asked her what has brought on the sudden bought of serious study. She told me it was because of us Crispino twins.

“You are an ice magician! Natural born, but you still go to school to further your magic knowledge! You also work alongside my brother as a healer, a skill rare amongst ice users.”

Then she looked outside to where Michele was training with his sword. His yells and “hup"s could be heard from her room.

"Michele is stronger than any person with or without a gender that I have ever met. Yet he still trains as a knight. If common folk like yourselves can master multiple skills, then so shall I.”

I laughed then, surprising both of us. She asked why.

My reply was, “It’s nothing, my Princess. I just am so very proud of you. You really have grown since I came here, Milla.”

She smiled and laughed to. I remember when I taught her to walk in heels. She used to spend hours doing my makeup like on makeup tutorials. There were books stacks about the “Traditional Female” and how they acted.

Now the princess was making decisions for herself, learning combat, and becoming the Princess Milla she was meant to be.


End file.
